


Visit

by Mychemicalromantic



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalromantic/pseuds/Mychemicalromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos comes to visit Cecil during a show. Just a short fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

"You'll never guess who's here, listeners!" Cecil cried excitedly into the microphone, trademark Valley Girl voice ringing through the studio. " _Carlos_! My perfect Carlos."  
"Ceec, quiet," Carlos laughed, the shyer of the two. "Do your job, I can hear Station Management thrashing around back there."  
"They're always thrashing. It isn't bad yet, but I should go to the news."  
Cecil, hands occupied with holding the bouquet of flowers Carlos had given him (along with the promise of a date at Gino's) on account of their first anniversary, used a long, thin lavender tentacle to pull his headphones up over his slightly pointed ears. Carlos went to leave, but Cecil turned even as he spoke, saying something about a town-wide infestation of sentient cacti, and frowned, pointing at a chair in the corner and beckoning him back. Carlos smiled shyly and pulled the chair up, wrapping an arm around Cecil's shoulders as the younger of the two leaned his head on the scientist's shoulder.  
"I give you, listeners, the weather."  
Cecil beamed at Carlos before flipping the switch to turn on the weather broadcast. It was a slow Spanish ballad, one Cecil knew was the one of the other's favorites.  
Carlos smiled.  
"Oh, _querido_ , you're so cute. You knew I was visiting today, didn't you?"  
Cecil shrugged innocently before pulling off his headset and bouncing up, whirling Carlos up for a slow dance.  
"Cecil! I can't dance!"  
"I took classes years ago," he laughed softly, one hand on Carlos' shoulder and the other in his, a sole tentacle extending out from the collar of his shirt to guide the scientist's hand to his waist. Carlos kept stepping on Cecil's feet, even though he was staring at their shoes the entire time, trying to dance and failing. The pair spun around the room until the weather ended and they, breathless with laughter, collapsed back into their respective chairs.  
"A-ha-ha-hand now, Night Vale, onto traffic..." Cecil laughed.  
Carlos took his hand under the desk and squeezed it gently, feeling the long, slender fingers curl around his own thicker ones.  
"Love you, _cariño_ ," he murmured softly into Cecil's ear, lifting one earpiece away from his head and gently setting it back after a lilac blush spread over the younger man's cheeks and the tentacles tattooed on his arms (Carlos had yet to figure out how they became real tentacles, but he was determined to). Cecil's speech faltered as Carlos pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
A few minutes later, the radio host finished his show.  
"Carlos?" he asked, spinning in his chair as soon as the red "ON AIR" sign went dim.  
"Yeah, Cecil?"  
"I love you."


End file.
